From the Past
by forsaken2003
Summary: Xander is drawn into an Antique store and buys an antique from 1850; little does he know that it once belonged to Spike.


Title: From the Past

Author: Forsaken2003

Pairing: S/X

Rating: PG13

Disclaimer: I own none, all belong to Joss Whedon  
Comments: Always welcomed!

Summary: Xander is drawn into an Antique store and buys an antique from 1850; little does he know that it once belonged to Spike.

Warnings/Spoilers: None

Bunny Plot by Lady Q: Xander goes antique shopping and accidentally buys something that once belonged to Spike

Beta'd by: Dragonfly_64

Part One

Xander entered the antique shop that had been around even before he was born. He didn't know why though; he had never had any interest in looking at old stuff that people found so interesting when he considered it all junk. But today it felt like something pulled him in. So now he was wandering around the shop looking at all the different items. There was furniture, plates and paintings, all in all nothing that captured his attention for more then a second.

When he headed to the exit, which was when he spotted it. He took a step closer to the counter. A pair of donkeys each with yellow basket panniers filled with different coloured flowers. They stood on grassy oval bases with a soft gilt line. They couldn't have been more than eight inches tall.

Xander was transfixed on them; they were something that he would have loved to have had as a kid. He had been so into animals back then, his walls covered in posters of animals from rabbits to sharks. Never had he had something like this; it never would have survived with his dad's bad temper. But now Xander had his own place; a place where they would be safe from any destruction.

"I see you're interested in the 'Victorian Staffordshire Donkeys'. They were made back in 1850. They just arrived today, all the way from England." The old store owner limped over with his cane. "I have to say I'm surprised at the condition they are in."

"They're beautiful," Xander replied memorised by them. "How much are they?"

The old man did a calculation in his head, "I think they might be too expensive for you son."

Xander's stomach tightened, he wanted them but what how much was he willing to pay? "How much?" He asked again.

"Eight hundred dollars," The owner answered waiting for Xander to decline. He was shocked to see Xander pick them up and examine them more closely, as if he were inspecting them to find the answer.

A frown appeared on Xander's face, "What's this?" He asked showing the little markings on the bottom of the statues to the older gentleman.

The shopkeeper carefully took the item to see what Xander had been talking about. He instantly found what Xander had been talking about. "It appears that the owner engraved their initials into them." He handed it back to Xander.

"It looks like a 'W' and 'P'." Xander traced the letters with a single finger.

"Since they have been tarnished, I suppose I can cut it back," The owner decided. "How does five hundred sound?"

Xander had just received a bonus for a job he completed a month early, he had been thinking about using the money for a trip. But with his luck he would end up on another hellmouth with no slayer. "Alright."

The old man's eyes widened in surprise, "Well then… I'll just package them up for you then. You don't want them getting damaged."

Part Two

Twenty minutes later Xander was out of the shop and in his car making his way to apartment. Giles told them since it had been slow the last week that Buffy could do the patrol herself giving everyone else some R&R. Willow said that she would go with Buffy just so she'd have some company, leaving Xander with time for himself.

Closing the door with his foot, Xander tossed his keys onto the table by the door before making his way to the couch. Oh so gently he peeled the white feeble box open then removed the taped, bubble wrapped figurines. Once they were unwrapped Xander looked around his small living room to see where he could place them. With not many options he opted on the entertainment center. He noted that it didn't really go with his collectible.

Star Trek plates or the Stargate SG-1 bobble head dolls but he was a guy things weren't supposed to match.

Happy with the new additions Xander went off to the kitchen to heat up a chicken pot pie. He hummed some nameless tune he had heard on the radio on the way home. When the microwave beeped he grabbed a fork from the utensil drawer, stuck it in his mouth before taking the hot plate out and bee-lined it for the couch.

Just as he had the fork half-way to his mouth there was two short knocks at the door followed by, "Oi whelp let me in!" Spike voice came from the other side of the door.

With a roll of his eyes Xander popped the fork into his mouth letting the flaky crust melt in his mouth as he went to let Spike in. Opening the door, he pulled out the fork with a slurp making Spike cringe in disgust and himself smirk, "Hey, Spike. Didn't Giles tell you Buffy's doing a solo tonight?"

"Yeah, I got the message, right before he tossed me out on my arse." Spike grumbled pushing his way in. "Didn't even give me the dosh he owes me from last week!"

Closing the door and returning back to his seat to finish his cooling food Xander called to Spike who went for the kitchen, "Should be a packet of O Neg in the freezer."

"Ta," Spike thanked and Xander could hear the freezer open and close, some muttering coming for Spike about something or another as he thrEw the frozen blood pack into the microwave turning it on. Then a cupboard door creaked open; Xander already knew his Three Stooges mug would be sought out, a quiet 'aha!' was heard just as the microwave beeped. A minute later Spike was walking out with the mug firmly attached to his lips.

"So you came over just to see if I had some blood to spare?" Xander asked as he licked his fingers clean.

With a lick of his lips, Spike set the dirty mug on the coffee table. "Course not, there's a footy game on I want to watch."

"Of course," Xander threw a nasty look at Spike as he took both their dirty dishes to the kitchen setting them in the sink for him to do later. "So who's playing this time?"

Spike didn't hear him as he stood staring at the two figurines that Xander just bought. "Where'd these come from?" Spike demanded to know.

The beer bottle he had just grabbed left condensation on his hands and Xander wiped the wetness onto his jeans. "Oh I went into that antique store, you know on fifth? Anyways, I saw those and I don't know I just had to have them. They were expensive, too. Why?" He watched as Spike examined one of the donkeys' just as he had done hours before.

"No reason." Spike put it down and if Xander hadn't known better would have thought Spike made sure not slam it back down. Which was strange because it seemed like the vampire didn't understand the word gentle. "So footy?" Spike asked dragging his attention away from the donkey.

Part Three

The football game was just about over when Spike's gaze turned to see Xander slouched beside him snoring softly. He missed the final goal and Manchester's victory. Turning off the television Spike stood and without a sound crept over to the entertainment center grabbing the porcelain donkeys. He took one last look at Xander making sure he was still sound asleep before leaving the apartment to go back to his crypt. The antiques safely tucked in his pocket. That night he purposely didn't go looking for a fight.

Xander stretched out his limps as he slowly woke from a fitful sleep. Blurry eyes blinked several times before he realised he had fallen asleep on the couch. "Right, football match last night." Xander said to himself. "I wonder what was up with Spike last night. He didn't scream or yell during the game at all. Maybe the blood I had in the freezer was bad?" With a shrug he decided he'd ask Spike about it when he saw him next.

He bustled around his apartment tidying up and did the dishes from the previous night. When he decided to finally get dressed and stop by the 'Magic Box' to see if Giles needed any help, he walked by the T.V. Just as reached the door of his room he paused and looked back. Something was missing. Xander walked back to his entertainment center going over all the objects.

"That bastard!" Xander hissed and stormed to his room throwing on the closest clothes before grabbing his car keys and heading out the door.

Spike was sitting in his chair holding the figurines in his hands. It was well past sun rise but he couldn't tear himself away from them. They brought back so many memories from his past. His attention was entirely on the objects in his hands that he didn't hear Xander open the door.

"Alright you undead stealing prick!" Xander stormed in and towered over Spike. "What the hell is your problem? I have been nice to your sorry ass, giving you human blood something that isn't cheap might I add. Let you come over to watch *soccer* even when I hate it. I let you eat my food and crash on my couch. And how do you repay me for my courtesy? You steal my very expensive, new…old antiques!" Xander ranted. He and Spike had become friends over the past year. Why else would he help him out? It did not have anything to do with any possible lusty feelings he had for a certain vampire. "I swear if you've even thought about pawning them, I'll stake your ass."

Spike snarled at Xander when he tried to make a grab for the small statues and held them protectively to his chest. "Sod off!"

Xander unconsciously took a step back. Why was Spike so protective over his figurines? He decided to go about this a different way, "Spike? Why did you steal them? They don't really scream 'vampire'."

"They're mine," Spike mumbled running a finger over the snout of one of the donkeys as if he were petting it.

"What are you talking about? They are mine and I'd like them back," Xander held out his hands waiting for them to be handed to him.

Spike shook his head, "They belonged to me first."

Sighing Xander knelt in front of Spike, obviously there was a story behind Spike's nonsense. "How about we make a deal? You tell me what the hell you are talking about and maybe… maybe I'll let you keep one. Deal?"

Looking from the donkeys to Xander, Spike nodded. He knew if Xander really wanted to he could take them away from him and he wouldn't be able to stop him. "When I was born in 1850, my father bought me these Victorian Staffordshire Donkeys. You know baby's first gift or what not. When I was older they were my favourite possessions." Spike's voice changed, softer and a small smile played over his lips as he remembered his past. "I would sit and stare at them for hours and I'd go on and on about how one day when I was older I'd buy real ones." The smile disappeared, "When I was fifteen, da' forgot to turn off all the lanterns before going to bed and some papers were left to close to it." Spike closed his eyes remembering that night. "A spark or something landed on the papers igniting them. The house went up in flames. Mum was the first to smell the smoke, she woke da' and he told her to get me and get out of the house. The first thing I did was grab these." He held up the items, "we both got out and da' was still in the house trying to put out the fire. The roof collapsed and he didn't get out."

"Oh god," Xander didn't know what to say, "I'm sorry, Spike."

"These were the only things I had left of him. Then when I was turned the demon had complete control at the time, so I didn't ever think about them. When mum died that's when I remembered themm but with no living relatives all her belonging were auctioned off."

Xander gently took one from Spike's hands, turning it up side down to see the initials. "Are you telling me that these were originally yours? Not just some random ones?"

"Yeah," Spike's hand twitched to snatch it back, "W.P William Pratt."

"Holy crap," Xander couldn't believe the odds that he bought something that actually at one point in time belonged to Spike…. William. He looked down at his hands and back up at Spike. "Do you think that everyone has a destiny?" Xander asked throwing Spike for a loop.

Shaking his head, "What are you talking about pet?"

"Spike, I've never gone into that antique store before in my life, but yesterday? I felt like I was drawn to it." Xander explained. "Maybe I was destined to buy them. So you could have them back." He handed over the one he still held.

"You're letting me have them?" Spike asked his eyes wide with wonder.

"They belong to you, Spike," Xander explained before standing. "It's only fair that you have them." Xander headed to the door, "And don't worry I won't tell anyone about them. But you should hide them; Buffy could storm in and see them."

Spike stood up and set them on the vacant seat, catching Xander before the door opened and the sunlight engulfed him. He placed a hand on Xander's arm making him turn back. Without a word he leaned in a tentatively kissed his lips, it only lasted a few seconds but felt much longer. "Thank you," Spike whispered when he pulled back.

Xander was silent reeling from the fact that Spike actually just kissed him, "Thank you." He smiled shyly. "You should come over tonight… maybe there's another game on? I'll even pick up some hot chocolate and little marshmallows if you want."

"Sure luv, I'll be there," Spike smiled. "Now run along to your little friends so I can get some sleep." He stood back so when Xander opened the door he would be safe in the shadows.

"Great!" The smile stayed on Xander's face and he made a grab for the door.

Spike stopped him once more, "Hey, Xander?"

"Yeah, Spike?" Xander asked looking at him.

"Maybe you were right. Maybe this was all destiny," Spike agreed and this time let Xander walk out into the sunlight.

The End


End file.
